Captain Marvel (DC)
Captain Marvel is a very well known super hero that calls Fawcett City home. He is known to help wherever he's needed. He is typically thought of as a magical version of Superman and a former member of the Justice Society of America. He is currently a member of the Justice League. Billy Batson is a typical high school student who runs the school's radio station. He is really small and typically the target of bullies and most people that knows him, knows that he has no parents or family. Background Billy Batson and his twin sister Mary Batson were born and lived happily in Fawcett City with their parents. At the age of 10 years old, Billy's parents went on an archeological trip to Egypt with their assistant Theo Adam. Billy was separated from Mary after their parents were killed by their assistant Theo Adam who was secretly in search for an amulet that would transform him into Black Adam. Billy was sent to live with his uncle and Mary was send to an orphanage. Billy's uncle kicked him out after stealing his inheritance. The young Billy was taken to a foster home to get the boy off the streets. After years of not being adopted, Billy decided to leave the home.. not wanting to be a burden no them. Billy learned to survive on the streets as best he could. He moved around from place to place until he finally settled down in Metropolis. It wasn't the ideal place for him, but at least he got to be close to his hero.. Superman! The streets are not kind to anyone especially such a young child. Billy suffered and struggled for years. The homeless community did their bets to look out for Billy by teaching him the tricks of survival. After years of being alone and on the streets, a mysterious homeless man lead Billy through a dark and not often used portion of the train station. A never before seen train pulled up and took the young Batson to a massive cavern where he found an old man sitting on a throne. The man revealed himself to be the Wizard Shazam. The Wizard proclaimed that he has chosen Billy to be his new champion and will be gifted with the powers of the elder gods. The massive power transfer caused the cavern started to collapse in on itself. Billy tries to convince the old man that they had to get out. The Wizard refused and told the youngster to leave. Billy runs out out. The cavern entrance collapses and buries everything in what looks to be tons of rock. Upset over the death of the old man, Billy yells out the Wizard's name and a bolt of lightning strikes him and instantly transforming him into Captain Marvel. Just then the mysterious homeless man appears and reveals himself to be the boy's guardian and protector. Tawny helps to instruct Billy on his new found powers and how to use them. Billy vows to use his new found powers to find his long lost twin sister. Over the years Captain Marvel emerges to become Fawcett City's protector helping to stop many would be villains. He seems to have caught the hatred of Black Adam in particular. They form a rivalry at least on Adam's part. Captain Marvel tries to reform Black Adam over the years. Captain Marvel's deeds are quickly recognized by the Justice Society who offer him a membership into their super powered ranks. Captain Marvel at first decided to turn down membership to the JSA but he had noticed that Black Adam had joined the team. Thinking this was his opportunity to help reform and keep an eye on his rival. Captain Marvel joined the ranks of the JSA. This would be the first time he'd be introduced to Star Spangled Girl. Over the years Billy would form a relationship with Courtney which in turn caused more problems than anything else. Because even though the two wree of the same age. Captain Marvel looked like a fully grown adult. This bothered some members of the Justice Society. Since Black Adam had already left the JSA by this time. Rather than having the matter of dating Courtney be brought up to Jay Garrick. Captain Marvel decided to leave the JSA and Courtney as to not have to reveal his true age to the other members. After leaving the JSA, Captain Marvel returned to Fawcett City to resume his search for his long lost sister. Captain Marvel comes across Black Adam accompanied by Isis and Black Mary up to no good. He goes to confront them. The Black Marvels attack Captain Marvel thinking this was their chance to finally get rid of him since it was a 3 on 1 fight. Captain Marvel fought Adam and Isis off, leaving him and Black Mary alone. Captain Marvel calls down the lightning as Mary charges him. With a resounding SHAZAM! Black Mary is struck down in reverts to the form of Mary Batson. Captain Marvel sees the broken locket around the girl's neck and takes her to the Wizard for his help. Mary is seriously injured from the battle. Billy offers a portion of his power to save her. The power transfer revives Mary with no memory of her brain washing by Adam or the battle. It also grants her the ability to become Mary Marvel. Captain Nazi goes on a rampage of Fawcett City and has taken hostages. Billy finds out that his best friend Freddy Freeman was among the hostages. He changes into Captain Marvel tracks the villain to a cave where he has his hostages held. Captain Marvel tries to get the hostages out without confronting Captain Nazi, but is discovered and a battle ensues. Captain Nazi is defeated but Freddy was injured during the battle which allows Captain Nazi to escape while Marvel was attending to his friend. Captain Marvel flew Freddy to the Wizard and once again offered up a portion of his power to save his friend. This transfer turned Freddy into Captain Marvel Junior. When Lex Luthor became president. Captain Marvel felt that joining Luthor's special meta human task force would be the right thing to do. His first task was to subdue and capture Superman and Batman with the assistance of Hawkman. Having failed at this appointed duty. Captain Marvel was fired by Luthor due to his gross incompetence. Having failed in this Captain Marvel returned to Fawcett City and decided to stay as Billy for awhile at least. Dr Silvana manages to uncover Captain Marvel's secret identity. So he hires an assassin to eliminate Captain Marvel while in his vulnerable state. The assassin confronts Billy while at home with a friend from the homeless community. The assassin confronts Billy and fires but he quickly transforms into Captain Marvel and the bullet bounces harmlessly off of him and hits and kills his friend. Captain Marvel attacks the assassin and holds him by the neck. He demands to know who hired him. Captain Marvel squeezes until the assassin tells him it was Silvana that hired him. Captain Marvel takes the assassin to jail and goes to find Silvana to extract his revenge. As Captain Marvel beats Silvana to a bloody mess. Silvana taunts Marvel to kill him like he killed Billy Batson. This causes Captain Marvel to leave before any more harm can be done. The news reporters accuse Captain Marvel for Billy's disappearance. Superman finds Captain Marvel at the top of Mt Everest and tries to confront the fallen hero about the murder. Captain Marvel had no choice but to utter the magic words and transforms himself back into Billy to prove his innocence. Superman leaves and then a bumbling man in a suit arrives and reveals himself to be a reporter named Clark Kent. Clark pulls open his shirt to show Billy that he's really Superman and convinces the boy to return with him to Metropolis where he can start a new and hopefully better life. Billy agrees to start over new once he and Superman clear up Captain Marvel's name. Personality Captain Marvel retains most of Billy's personality traits. However, he tries his best to act like an adult and often thinks, What Would Superman do.. to help him resolve an issues he has doubts with. Billy has often felt that he is undeserving of the powers that were bestowed upon him and is rather scared of all these powers. He has never felt like he was an equal to any of the other super heroes. He tends to keep his feelings to himself and just eds up seeming modest for the most part. Billy is very much a child both at heart and in mind. He has a pure innocent heart and nature. He is untouched by the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man (Pride, Envy, Greed, Hatred, Selfishness, Sloth, Injustice). Billy is courageous and always willing to help and do whats right. Billy knows nothing of selfishness, he's always willing to give everything to has to offer to someone in more need than himself. He has a kind and gentle spirit and a non-confrontational nature. Billy like most children his age suffers from hero worship and is likely to freak out when meeting who he considers to be a real hero.Billy tends to look for the best in everyone and typically takes people at face value since he believes theres good in everyone. Maybe its part of his child-like innocence. Logs *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? Series - A multi-part TP - A reclusive trillionaire has his sights set on the Kryptonians (in particular, Kara) and uses Red Kryptonite slipped into her drink as an experiment. Kara loses any impulse control and inhibitions and hijinx ensue across the west coast! *2012-03-06 - Dedrick Makes a Housecall - Dedrick visits Kara to see if she's okay after the Red K fiasco. Billy Batson meets Kara and Dedrick. *2012-03-07 - To Japan and Sabbac Again - Billy tells Kara his secret and they visit Japan. Sabbac attacks! *2012-03-09 - Aliens Attack - Maxwell Lord hires intergalactic mercenaries to try to take out Supergirl. *2012-06-30 - HOME - Worried sick about a missing Billy, Shiera searches and searches. Finally, she is given hope. *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 1 - Justice League - Team 1 (members of the Justice League) create a distraction during an attack on the Skrull mothership! *2012-12-28 - The Dolls - The Dolls come to be before Captain Marvel, and Kol has absolutely no say as per usual. *2015-10-13 - Showdown with Black Adam and Nefaria - Black Adam and Count Nefaria are up to no good, and it's up to Power Girl and Captain Marvel to stop them! Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Fawcett City Category:DC Taken